Not So Normal After All
by XX.Starfire.Of.Tamaran.XX
Summary: Kori Anders is a normal teenage girl. Or so she thought. When Dick Grayson moves to town everything changes. Secrets are kept, but when they are released, will it change everything for better or worse?
1. chapter 1

**August 18th 7:40 A.M.** **Jump City High School Parking Lot**

My name is Kori Anders. Just a normal 17 year old girl. I attend Jump City High School and it is my senior year. I can't wait to leave this place. Everything about high school sucks and I'm sure you can relate, but I plan to make this the best school year yet.

Today is the first day back from summer break. Everyone showing up, screaming cause they've missed their friends and taking a million pictures. Just the same routine since 6th grade. My best friend Karen does the same thing every year. Drags me into pictures and hugs me as tight as possible even though I just saw her yesterday. We always spend the last day of summer together. Go to the beach, shop, just girl stuff. I step out of my car into the warm fresh air. I look around and see smiles on a lot of peoples faces.

"AHHH KORI!"

I jump at the sound that comes right behind me and turn around to see the one and only, Karen Beecher.

Karen is the fun type. She's a partier, loves to do anything girl related and is obsessed with guys. She is African American, has black curly hair, has big, beautiful brown eyes and has a beautiful hour glass shaped body.

"Hey Karen! Just saw you yesterday! Its been SO long" I said rolling my eyes.

"Girl I'm not excited about seeing you, Dick Grayson is here" She said, sounding unsurprisingly excited.

"Um, okay. And?" I said, completely ignoring the part where she's not excited to see me because I know she's kidding anyways.

"Annndd he's totally available. Him and that Barbara chick broke up and he moved here to get away from her."

"I'm sure that's not why he left and I am in no way interested in him" I lied. He's totally the hottest guy ever but, a girl could dream.

"Sure. We'll see."

RING*RING*RING*

"Oh shoot, I'm gonna be late on the first day! I'll catch you later Kori!"

"See ya Bee!"Bee is a nickname I gave her 4 years ago, because Karen just didn't sound good with anything. She just went with it.

I look at the clock and it said 8:05. If I don't hurry then I'll be late too. I grab my bag out of my car and head towards class in a hurry.

I entered the building and found my locker. It took 5 minutes because the school is so damn large the locker is practically invisible. After I put my bag up I run off to my first period. On my way there I turn the corner and suddenly hit someone straight on and we both fell backwards.

"Ow" I heard the person say. It sounded like a man's voice.

I lay on my back winded from the impact. I sit up and realize who I had run into. I turn my back to him so he did not see my red face.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I was just late for class and I turned the corner and WHAM you were there and we fell and" mid sentence I turn around. I guess I was so embarassed and talking so fast I hadn't realized he had left.

I looked around and he was nowhere to be seen. I guess he was in a hurry too. I shake the incident off and head to class.

Right as the 2nd bell rung I slid into History class next to my friend Rachel Roth. Rachel's attitude is nothing like Karen's. She's more laid back and relaxed. She has black hair and grey eyes, doesn't do much with the school, but the one thing she does do is volley ball and she's really good at that.

"Barely made it. I think thats a new record." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Ha ha. You're so funny" I turned and gave her a glare.

"But you know I'm right."

"Yeah, whatever." we both started laughing knowing I never show up to class early yet I've never been late.

"I've missed you Rach! How was your summer?" Me and rachel are close friends but we never get around to hang out with each other. She works a lot and when she's not working, I already have plans.

"It was fine. Work mainly but I got a week off and went down to Cancun Mexico"

"Really? Stepping out of your comfort zone finally?"

"Yeah, somewhat." Rachel doesnt really get out much. Which is why she's so pale. She loves to just stay inside and read books all day.

"I'm glad. You need to stop reading books all the time." I joked

"I like books. Don't try to change me and turn me from things I like." She said with a smile.

"Alright class listen up! It's the first day back and I bet you all think I'll go easy on ya! Well you thought wrong!"

The whole class groaned.

"But coach Vice, don't you think you should just make us read a chapter and be done?" Said a fellow student.

Coach Vice laughed.

"Do you actually think that's all you're gonna do? No, no, no. I plan to make your senior year a living hell."

An even louder groan escaped our mouths.

"He is honestly the worst teacher ever" I whisperd to Rachel. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Anders!"I look up at Coach yelling my name, worried he heard what I said.

"Yes Coach?"

"Wanna tell the class what you just whispered in your friends ear?"

I just sat there and didnt say one word.

"Fine. Detention. As you all can see I won't put up with any of y'alls crap this year either." Coach Vice said sternly.

I look over at Rachel who is silently laughing and I gave her a death glare.

50 minutes later class finally ended and I was so happy. After doing 20 definitions and getting assigned and 8 page essay due in 2 days I'm already tired of this school year.

My next hour of torture is Calculus. I mean at least it's not as bad as history. We actually have time to do the work in class. I sit in a desk in the back far away from the teachers desk. Then walks in one of my best guy friends, aka, Rachels boyfriend. Garfield logan. He is a varsity baseball player and is one of the top students in our graduating class.

"Whats up Kori! How have you been?" He comes up to me and gives me a high five and sits in the seat in front of me.

"I have been great!" I smiled

"How's cheerleading going?" He asked. Oh right! I forgot to mention that I'm a varsity cheerleader and the head captain and Karen is the co-captain.

"Very busy. We've been practicing on our show for halftime at the homecoming game in two weeks for football and have been practicing nonstop. Plus kitten drives me insane." Kitten is the schools "plastic" if I must say. She sets the trends. No guys like her unless she has sex with them but all the girls love her and admire her. I can't stand her and her fake blonde hair and blue eyes which are definantly contacts. Everything about her is fake and I can't stand it.

"Oh yeah, I heard you two got into it the other day. So who won?" He asked very interested.

"Won what?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"The fight of course!"

"Oh it was not a fight. She was out after one punch." I winked

"Dude you're so badass. So did you get in trouble?"

"No, we weren't at practice. We were at a resturant for team bonding and she 'accidently' poured her tea on my white jeans. So I punched her." I said proudly.

"Sweet."

The bell rung and I got ready for hell.

 **Author's notes**

Chapter one down! I have no idea how long I'm gonna make this, it really just depends on how detailed I get or if I add anything other than what I have in mind but for right now I'm looking at around 25 chapters. This chapter basically introduced most of the charactes. I still have 3 more characters for next chapter but I hope you liked this one! Review and if you have any thoughts about anything then let me know. Im always looking forward to improving as I go along!


	2. Meeting New Friends

**11:30 A.M.** **Jump City High School Lunchroom**

I finally got through the first 3 hours of school. It couldn't have gone by any slower. In science class all we did was go over our plans and goals to set for the year and what we want to learn. In reality everyone would rather just not be here at all.

"Kori, over here!" I spotted where the voice was coming from and took a seat next to Karen.

"Hey Bee, how'd this morning go?"

"Umm epic. Dick Grayson is in my first class, although he was a minute late. He said he was 'lost then ran into someone and fell' whatever that means."

I turn a deep red and looked down at my food to try and hide my blush.

"Uh oh, what'd you do Kori?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"I was the person he ran into." I said, and tilted my head down farther.

"What?! What did you say to him?" She asked, super interested.

"Nothing, I had apologized and when I turned around he was gone."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"He's an asshole" She said with a serious voice.

"I'm sure he-"

"He what? Didn't care to even say 'I'm sorry' or even help you up?" Now she was mad.

"It's no big deal Karen. Just drop it." I said trying to calm her down.

"Yo, whats got your panties in a wad?" and here comes Victor Stone. He's also African American, maybe around 6'2" with no hair and very built in the upper body. He's the captain of the football team and starting center. Vic is the charming type and has a secret crush on Bee but, I'm the only one he's told.

"Dick Grayson plowed into Kori and just ran off without apologizing. Not one word to her, and just left her!" She screamed.

"That jerk. Where's he at I can take him!" Vic said hitting his fist into his palm.

"Stop! It was an accident and he must've been in a hurry! Now just drop it!" I yelled. I was mad because it truly was an accident and he doesn't seem like that type of guy and the only reason Victor wants to make him his punching bag is because thats what Bee wants.

"There he is." Said Bee, glaring in Dick's direction.

I turn around and see him. Damn he's fine. Tall, maybe around 6 foot, jet black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Not like Kittens who's are fake, but like an ocean blue. He's built up top, not like Victor but it's still noticable and his jawline just tops it off like a cherry on a sundae.

"Look who's drooling." Bee smirked

I gave her a glare but she's right. I was checking him out. I mean he's hard not to check out. I turn back around and our eyes met. At that moment it was like the whole world just stop. Then I realized he was walking towards me. I turn straight around to not make it as awkward as possible just in case he wasn't coming over here.

"If he says one word to you I'll throat punch him." Vic said in a chilling tone.

"No, you wont. I dont even think he's coming over here anyways." Or so I thought.

"Hey, um, Kori?" Dick said in a soft tone. Wait. He knows my name. He knows my name!

"Yes?" I asked as I turned around with a smile. Not a big one but a slight smile.

"I just wanted to apologize about this morning. I was in a hurry and didn't want to make a bad first impression to my teacher you know? It didn't really work out though cause I was late." Dick said. If I wasn't mistaken, I saw him blush a little.

"Yeah, I know you were late." Bee said glaring at him.

"Um, I'm sorry about her. She mentioned you being late and I told her what happened and she's overreacting about you leaving me and not saying sorry." I said to Dick but glared at Bee.

"I don't blame her. It was a 'dick' move." He said with a little chuckle. I admit, the way he said that made me want to laugh but I held it in, trying not to show interest in him. But to Bee it was funny.

"You're right. Better be lucky Kori has a good heart. Otherwise you'd be laying on the ground right now callin' for the nurse." Vic said rudly but I could tell he was joking. "I'm kidding. If she's fine with it, then I am. Victor Stone, nice to meet you."

Seeming relieved, Dick shook Victor's hand. "Dick Grayson, nice to meet you too."

"Man I know who you are. Quarterback of the Gotham Knights. One of the best in the Country in high school. Looked at your stats and all. Not a stalker but more of an admirer."

"Oh thanks, I didn't know I was know around the country." Dick said. "Mind of I sit here?" He asked pointing at the seat next to me.

"Sure, you don't need to ask" I replied with a smile.

He smiled back and took a seat with his food tray in hand.

"This food looks way better than the stuff they served at Gotham." He said looking at his fried chicken and mashed potatos.

"Man, just wait till we have spaghetti. It's the bomb." Victor said with enthusiasm.

"I'm not a big fan of spaghetti." Dick said making a distasteful look.

We all stopped what we were doing and gave him a look that said 'what world have you been living on'.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Dude! Their's is amazing! You've gotta try it!" Bee smiled. I think she's warming up to him.

"I'll pass." Dick said still not interested.

"Whatever." Bee said, going back to hating him.

"Hey Kori." I turned to see Xavier Redd standing behind me. Xavier is my ex boyfriend. We broke up right after Junior year ended because he cheated on me with Kitten. I mean of all people, why her?

"What do you want Xavier?" I asked kinda irritated.

"Can we talk?"

"About?"

"I want to apologize about the whole Kitten thing. It's just, you make me so happy and it's been rough this summer without you." He said ducking his head down.

"If you really thought that, you wouldnt have had sex with Kitten. Now please go away. I don't wish to talk to the man that broke my heart." I said, almost in tears.

"But Kor, I-"

"Don't call me 'Kor'. You may call me Kori and only speak with me on a superficial matter. I do not wish to even be friends with you. 2 years we dated and you got tired of waiting. This is what happens when you mess up once. I hope you've learned and never do it again to another girl. Goodbye Xavier" I said. A tear trickled down my cheek as he turned and walked away.

Dont get me wrong, he's a good looking man with his green eyes and brown hair. But he's just not the man he was 2 years ago.

"What was that all about?" Dick asked.

"It was Kori's ex. They dated for 2 years but broke up after Junior year because he was tired of waiting till Kori was ready to have sex but got tired and slept with Kitten. Kori found out and didnt put up with it so they broke up and now he wants her back." Said Bee, not sounding too happy.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." I said looking down at the table.

"Wow. I'm surprised." Said Dick in a shocked tone.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well you're beautiful and sweet, any guy would kill to have you."

"But you barely know me."

"Kori I don't have to know you to know if a person is good or not. I just feel it. You're a great person and what he did was wrong and you dont deserve him." Dick said with a smile.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

"No problem."

We locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity until the bell rung to go to class.

I let out a groan and we all got up and parted ways.

 **Authors Notes**

Chapter Two! Next chapter will be in Dicks POV to get his opinion of Kori more in detail but I hope you liked this chapter! Stay in tune tomorrow afternoon for chapter 3! It'll be around 8 P.M. central time when I post it!


	3. Falling For Her

**4:20 P.M. Dick's House**

I got home around 30 minutes ago. Moving here wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, other than everyone wanting to be my girlfriend or wanting my autograph. There's only one person I really got along with today who didn't drive me insane and I made a bad first impression. I'm just thankful she forgave me.

After dropping my school stuff off at the house I get dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and head to the gym. I have to work out otherwise Bruce would kill me. Being Nightwing has it's moments but, I have to work harder than most people. Bruce, or Batman, would always tell me even if I outworked the villians, push out 100 more percent and I'm sure to beat them.

I owe him a lot. He took me in and became a father figure, but we don't always see eye to eye. I guess that's why I moved to Jump. Well that and I needed out of his shadow and show the world that I'm more than a sidekick.

10 minutes later I showed up at the gym, water bottle in hand. I'll be here about 4 hours then go run 5 miles. That should be good enough on my first day here. I walk in and see the girl I met earlier. Kori Anders. She's jogging on the treadmill and listening to music. Gosh she's so beautiful.

I mean I thought Bab's hair was a perfect red but Kori's, it almost looks fake but you know it isn't. It even brings out her gourgeous Blue eyes. I know they're contacts though. Being basically a detective I could tell earlier in the lunchroom. Her body is just really nice. She's really tan and has long legs and a nice butt. I mean it's kinda hard not to stare.

She looks up and catches my eye and she smiles and waves. I walk up too her and she takes out her earbuds and stops the tredmill.

"Hey, how's it going?" Really Dick. Hows it going? Im such an idiot.

"Good, I just got here a few minutes ago. Were you following me?" She asked with a smirk.

"No! I um just came to workout. I do that a lot." I said. I'm stuttering and I don't even know why. I never stutter when I talk to girls.

"Haha okay. Well I need to get back to work. See you at school?"

"Yes, and I'll try not to run into you again." I said with a big smile.

I watched her as she turned back on the treadmill and started jogging. I went over to the bench racks and started my 4 hour workout, but she'll be the only thing on my mind the rest of the night.

 **10:00 P.M. Wayne Enterprise Company Building In Jump City**

I stand on the building in my Nightwing outfit, scanning the city. I haven't made a big show that I was in town yet because that would be a big coincidence when Dick Grayson showed up the same time so I'm laying low for a bit. For now I'm getting used to the streets and finding the places that I need to patrol the most.

I haven't told anyone about my secret outside of the hero world. I haven't been able to really trust anyone. Sometimes it's hard keeping a secret without anyone around you knowing. It truly gets lonely and you always have to lie and make excuses as to where you are.

I take one last look and shoot my grappling hook towards the other building and head back home. I can't wait to show this town what I'm made of.

 **8:00 A.M. Jump City High School Parking Lot**

I arrived 15 minutes early so I wouldn'tbe late again. I pull up in my black Chevy Camaro and park up towards the front so I can leave as fast as I can. I look in my mirror and make sure my spikes are still good, grab my books and get out of the car. It's hot here in Jump. Hotter than Gotham, but I'm not complaining.

"Oh Dick!" I cringe at the sound I hear, knowing exactly who it is.

"What do you want Kitten?" I said turning around, gritting my teeth.

"Only to walk you to class since we have the same first hour. So how did your first day of school go sweet cheeks?" she said, wrapping her arm around my waist and squeezing my cheek.

I swiftly nudged her off of me and gave her an eyeroll, but she couldn't see because if my glasses.

"Look Kitten, I appreciate the help but I'm fine on my own and please don't call me sweet cheeks. We're not in 7th grade anymore." I said turning around and walking away, leaving a mad looking Kitten behind.

I enter the front doors and a lot of people stopped what they were doing to look at me. I ignored it because I'm not surprised. They don't see a celebrity every day. I walk to my locker to grab my books for 1st hour.

"Hey Dick!" Now that's a voice I can stand.

"Hey Karen, are you heading to class?" I asked and gave her a smile.

"Sure, just thought I should find you so you wouldn't be late AND run into my bestfriend again"

"You're still on about that? I already apologized." I closed my locker and we starting walking to class.

"I'm only kidding. She likes you, so I like you. All is good." She said with a wink.

"Speaking of Kori, have you seen her this morning?"

"No, I haven't." She said quickly.

"Oh." Karen seemed to be hiding something. It's like she froze up when I asked about Kori and didn't want to tell me where she was.

"Aww are you upset she's not here?" Karen asked with a grin.

"Yes actually. She keeps Kitten away from me. I guess she doesnt like Kori." I said.

"Ha, you already met Kitten. No surprise. She's the schools slut. And yes, thay hate each other. Kitten is just jealous because Kori got voted Cheer captain and she didn't."

"Oh okay." I wonder if Kori is okay. She seemed fine last night.

"Well here we are. Yay for school." Karen said with an eyeroll. I couldn't help but laugh. She's a sweet girl and seems like a good person. I'm glad Kori has a friend liker her, after what happened with Xavier. I get out my paper and pencil as soon as the bell rang and started the day.

 **4:00** **P.M. Dick's House**

I'm kind of getting a little worried about Kori. She didn't show up all day at school and never answered Karen. I aske Karen for her number so I could try to reach her, but it was really just an excuse to get her number.

I changed quickly into my gym clothes and headed to the gym, hoping she would be there.

When I arrived she wasn't there but I was a bit early. I started my workout and waited for her to show up.

I was halfway done with my workout when I realized it was already 7 P.M. and shd still wasnt here. Deciding to be done early, I finished up the set of squat I was on and headed out. Now it was time to go into detective mode. I'm not trying to stalk her but I'mjust worried, and Karen seemed to be hiding something.

I get home and head to my computer and type in Kori's name and number in hope's to find her address. With my luck, I found it and headed to her house.

 **9:30 P.M. Kori's House**

I walk up to her front door and knock lightly. It was a decent house, nothing too fancy but it was nice. I then heard the door click and a black headed girl popped her head out of the door.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked.

"Um, I'm Dick Grayson, Kori's friend. She didn't show up to school and hasn't answered any of my calls or texts so I came to check on her." I said nervously, hoping I had the right house.

"She's busy. You can come back later." She said and went to shut the door.

"Hold on! Can you give her a message please?" She opened back up the door and just stared at me.

"Okay, what do you want me to say?"

"Just tell her that if she can to meet me at the docks tonight at midnight. I'll be there until 12:15 then I'm leaving and that I just wanted to talk to her today because I missed her at school." I said all in one breath.

"Okay." She said then slammed the door in my face.

"Well then." I walked back to my car and headed back home. I hope she shows up tonight. I don't even know why I'm doing this. I just feel like I need to hear her voice to be able to sleep tonight. I really think I'm falling hard for her. I know I shouldn't but she is just different. In what way, I dont know. But she just is.

 **Authors Notes**

Alright! I'm sorry I suddenly threw in the whole superhero thing. I just wanted it to be Nightwing to be the first one introduced. Some of you might not like it and I'm sorry but I can't meet everyone's needs. The next chapter will be back In Kori's POV and we finall bring out starfire! Everyone else will come out eventually but for right now I am going to be morw focused on Dick and Kori. Anyways, ike and review please! Let me know if I need to fix anything! I hope you liked this chapter!


	4. A Change

**8:00 A.M. Kori's Hous** **e**

I decided not to go to school today. I'm just feeling very sick. I told Bee I wasn't going to make it. Lately there's been some kind of change in my body. Even my sister Kom's. We're both pretty freaked about it. Our eyes have been glowing a faint color. Mine green, and her's purple. It got so bad we had to put stong contacts in to keep it from happening in public. Our skin keeps getting really tan and our hair color is becoming a stronger color than it normaly is.

Bee knows. I mean it's hard to keep it from her when we're together 24/7. I'm making her keep it secret though. I just don't know what is going on and it's best to keep it between us.

Today though, it's been way different. I've been getting these waves of green enery throughout my body. I mean you can literally see it. Kom doesnt seem to be experiencing it yet but my guess is probably soon.

We never knew our parents. We grew up in and out of foster homes. When Kom turned 21 she bought a house and invited me to stay with her. I happily obliged and moved in a year ago. If only we knew our parents we could have a clue as to whats going on. But we don't, so we're on this journey together and we will find out what is happening to us.

 **2:45 P.M. Kori's house**

I'm laying down in bed watching tv when my phone buzzed. I look down to see a text from an unsaved number. I open my phone and read the text.

'Hey, its Dick. You know, the guy who ran into you yesterday. You weren't at school and Karen told me she didn't know anything. I had her give me your number to see if I could try and reach you and see if you're okay. She seems really worried about you and so am I. Please text back.'

Why did he ask for my number and why would he be worried about me? I mean we just met yesterday. It must be one of his playboy things. He thinks I'll sleep with him just for his satisfaction and I'm not gonna put up with it.

I deleted the text and his number and went back to watching tv. 10 minutes later my phone rings. It's Dicks number. I ignore it like I did the text and went on about my business.

The rest of the day I sat at my computer and looked up the symptoms I was having. I mean it should pop up right? Google has everything. With no success for 5 hours of looking I finally give up and go eat dinner with Kom. She'san amazing cook. I'm surprised she doesn't work at a resturant but she said that her calling was to be a Vetrinarian. But we do have a dog. His name is Silky. He is a husky with blue eyes and he's gourgeous.

I lay on the couch next to Silky watching a movie with Kom. We both love watching horror movies at night. I mean it gives it more effect. Around 9:30 that night we hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Kom said, putting down the bowl of popcorn she had.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I heard her ask. I had to laugh at that. Only Kom would be like thatto someone she didnt know.

"Um, I'm Dick Grayson, Kori's friend. She didn't show up to school and hasn't answered any of my calls or texts so I came to check on her."

Oh my god. He came to my house? How did he find out where I live?

"She's busy. You can come back later." Kom said and tried to shut the door.

"Hold on! Can you give her a message please?" He sounded very pleading. Like he desperately needed something.

"Okay, what do you want me to say?"

"Just tell her that if she can to meet me at the docks tonight at midnight. I'll be there until 12:15 then I'm leaving and that I just wanted to talk to her today because I missed her at school."

"Okay." She said then slammed the door in his face.

She turned aroundand looked straight into my eyes.

"How in the world does Dick Grayson know you and why would he be coming to our house?" she asked and her stare turned into a huge smile. It's girl talk time.

"Well he kinda goes to my school and we ran into each other, literally. we fell down and everything. Well he just ran off without saying sorry and I just let it go. Later at lunch he sat by me and my friends and apologized and I got to know him. We talked the whole hour 5th period." I said blushing because it's obvious that I have a crush.

But he's a playboy, and I can't afford to get my heart broken again.

"Oh my gosh he's so into you!" She said and punched my arm.

"Ow! No he's not! He's Dick Grayson, the player. I'm not looking for a one night stand." I said rubbing my arm.

"Then why does he want you to meet him at the docks at midnight?"

She got me there.

"I dont know."

"Exactly. You should go! You need to get over Xavier anyways. Wait, does he know about Xavier?"

"Yes, because he came up to me at lunch begging to get back together." I said rolling my eyes.

"And what did you tell him?"

"No of course. I told him to go away and only talk to me if needed."

"Great. He needs to stay away. I never liked him anyways."

I got up to go to go to my room.

"Where are you going?"

"Um to my room. Why?"

"Are you going to the docks?" She asked, very curiously.

"Maybe" I said with a smile.

"Go get em tiger." She said and gave me a wink.

I have no idea why he wants to see me. What if he thinks I'm weird? Or what if he is just gonna use me.

I might be thinking about this way too much, but it's Dick Grayson. I never even thought I'd see him. Let alone go on a midnight stroll with him.

 **12:10 Jump City Docks**

I just arrived at the docks. I hope he hasn't already left. I take a seat at a nearby bench waiting.

"Kori?"

I turn around to see Xavier. He's wearing all black with his hood up.

"Um, Xavier, what are you doing here?" He came up close to me, in touching distance and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Oh, just hanging out with some friends. But they just left. What are you doing here babe?" He took another step towards me and took my hand. I pulled away quickly and took a few steps away.

"I'm seeing a friend. Now please, you are drunk and I don't want you touching me." I was scared, I know how he can be when he's drunk. That's one of the things I didnt like about him when we dated.

"Oh c'mon sweetheart, you used to like it. Tell me, are you still a virgin, or did you just not want to have sex with me?" He ran up to me and grabbed my wrists tightly.

I tried to push him off me but I was too weak.

He started to kiss my neck and I did not enjoy the feeling. I kneed him hard in the crotch and shoved him off of me. I started to run away but I was too slow, he tackled me onto the ground. I was not going to let him win. I grabbed his neck with my hand and my hand somehow lit up green and it burnt him. He jumped off and screamed in pain.

"What the hell are you? You're such a freak!" He said and turned and ran away.

I looked down at my hands, still glowing with green energy.

"What is happening to me?" I was in tears. I feared this. I had no idea what was happening.

"Kori!"

I knew that voice. It was Dick. I didn't want him to see me. But it was too late.

"Kori, I heard a scream, are you-" Mid sentence he stopped and looked at my hands, still glowing.

"Dick I'm sorry I shouldn't have came. I'm just a freak." I turned to run away but he grabbed my arm.

"What is going on?" He pointed to my hands. He seemed worried but not surprised.

Knowing I wouldn't leave without telling him I confessed.

"I don't know, one day my body started changing, along with my sisters. It started with the eyes. They glowed. Mine glowed green and her's were purple. We had to get contacts to hide them in public. But then we had more and more abilities. We ate way more and we could hear really well. Then just now Xavier tried to rape me and I burnt his neck with my hand. I'm just so lost and I dont know what to do" I fell down and started crying. What happened next really surprised me.

Dick sat down next to me and gathered me in his arms and held me why I cried.

"Have you talked to your parents about this?" He asked calmly.

"We don't know them. We grew up in foster homes." I sobbed

"Oh. Well how long has this been going on?"

"Just recently. That is why I wasnt at school today."

"Kori, do you mind coming home with me? I know a friend who is great with these kinds of things and I bet he could help out."

"But what about Kom?" I asked.

"She can just meet us there."

"Very well." We stand up and he walks me to his car. I hope his friend knows what he's doing, because this is really getting out of hand.


	5. The Shocking Truth

**12:45 A.M. Dick's house**

We arrive at Dick's house 20 minutes later. He walks me in and sits me on his couch.

"I'm gonna go call my friend real quick. Make yourself at home." He smiled and walked off.

I looked around the room. It was pretty empty but there were a lot of boxes around, which probably meant he was still unpacking.

On the side table by the couch was a picture of what looked like Dick when he was young and an older man who looks like him. I assume that was his family. I've heard about Dick's family dying. Im sure everyone has. They were acrobats and they were called 'The Flying Graysons', Tony Zucco cut their wire during a performance and they fell to their deaths. I feel bad for Dick, to watch that happen. But at least he knew his parents.

"I just got off the phone, Hal is on his way. He should know something about all this. You can call your sister and let her know whats going on and she can head over. the address is on that piece of paper." He said handing me his phone and pointing to the piece of paper on the table.

"Thank you, Dick. I really appreciate this" I said and dialed my sisters number.

After I called her, I handed the phone back to Dick and sat back on the couch.

"So who is Hal?" I asked.

"Um, a friend of Bruce's. He knows a lot about science and this stuff." He was lying, I could tell. He just makes it so obvious.

"Oh, okay." I said shortly "So what time will he be here, I'm getting kind of tired."

"Maybe an hour. You can rest until he gets here."

"No, I should be fine." I smiled.

"Okay. Be right back!"

He went to the kitchen and a few minutes later brought out 2 coffee mugs.

"My mother's famous hot chocolate recipie." He handed me a mug with a small smile.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about your parents. It must've been hard." I said with a sad smile.

"It was, but bruce helped me through it." He said raking a sip of his drink.

We sat there, talking about our lives and just getting to know each other. I felt like I could tell him anything. We must have lost track of time. Hal and my sister showed up at the exact same time. She must have been slow getting around.

"Hal, this is Kori and Kom Anders, Anders, this is Hal Jordan, a friend of mine." Dick introduced.

"Hello ladies, Dick informed me of a trouble you were having, can you please explain." He said going to the kitchen table and setting down his briefcase.

We told him of our strange occurrences and he pulled out a few needled.

"If you dont mind I'd like to take some blood for testing" he said. He drew some blood for testing and mine had a certain green glow too it. We all thought it was very strange.

A few minutes later his blood tester rung. I guess what it said shocked him.

"Ladies, If you'll excuse us." He dragged Dick off to another room and just left us there.

"So what do you think he found?" Kom asked.

"I hope nothing bad. He seems upset in some way." I said.

 **Dicks POV**

"What'd you find Hal?" I asked. Hal is the green lantern. I called him because I figured he was best for this kind of thing.

"They arent human."

"What?" That was a shocker.

"They're Tamaranians. From the planet Tamaran. The lanters never go into their districe because the grand ruler never allows us too. I knew their names soundes familiar." He said, he looked like he was thinking.

"What do you mean familiar?"

"On their world, they're name is put together. Kori Anders isn't her real name. It would translate to Koriand'r. Same with Kom, or Komand'r. They're legacies of the royal family."

"Royal?" I asked. Now this is strange. I mean they look exactly like humans.

"Yes, the grand ruler, or on our world king, is Myand'r and his wife, Luand'r. They would never speak of having children in our confidential meetings."

"What confidential meetings?"

"Meetings of the rulers around the galaxys to keep peace between us. Some planets have arranged marriages with the royal kids. They must've had kids but sent them here because their complection is similar to ours. To keep them safe from having a forced way to live. But their powers arent like any Tamaranians."

"What do you mean?" Im completely lost now.

"Sure, they have the strength and the ability to fly like every Tamaranian. The Anders havent flown yet though from what they told me, so that should come soon. But when she burnt Xavier with her hand, or the energy waves throught Kori's body, no Tamaranians have that power."

"So what are you saying?"

"Somethings missing. They don't remember their parents and think they are humans. They are just now getting their powers plus more. Something happened to them that their parents don't want them to remember. I need to find out what. "

"So what do I tell them?" I asked. I mean to think you're human then the next minute you're a princess of a different planet. That's not news I'd like to hear.

"Just tell them the truth. I mean you cant really lie to them anymore. They need to know everything. They're coming with me to Tamaran."

"So am I." I protested

"No Dick, It's to dangerous, plus Bruce would have my head."

"He's not in charge of me anymore. Im 18. I make my own decisions." I said angrily.

"Very well, If Kori wants you to go, I don't see the problem."

Things we're about to change for Kori and Kom. But I just have this feeling I need to be there with Kori and protect her. I just want to know she's safe.

 **Authors Notes**

So I had to post 2 chapter today because they had to go together. A lot happened though! Next chapter, what will Kori and Kom think? Wilk they believe them or think it's a joke? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Knowing The Truth

**Dick's house 1:30 A.M.**

I sat on the couch next to Kom waiting for Dick and Hal to come back. I really hope we can get this settled. We're both pretty freaked about it all.

"Kori?"

"Yes Kom?"

"No matter what, I'll be by your side. I promise." She took my hand into hers and I laid my head on her shoulder.

"And I will too Kom."

I loved these moments. Where we just sit next to each other and hold one another. We're the only people we really have in our lives, and now, it's all just changing. It's good to know I have her.

"Ladies, I have some news." Hal announces as he comes in, with an unsteady looking Dick behind him.

"Good news, or bad?" Questioned Kom.

"It depends." Said Hal.

"On?" I asked.

"How well you take it. There are good things and bad things."

"Okay, shoot." Said Kom, standing up and folding her arms.

"Good news, I know whats happening and I know who your parents are." He announced with a slight smile.

That made me stand up. I hugged Kom in a tight hug and we laughed and shared the moment. We can finally meet our parents after not knowing where they were!

"Bad news, is that you're not from this planet and was put here by your parents and I dont entirly know whats going on." He said and bowed his head.

Our small celebration froze and we just started at Hal.

"What?!" Kom and I shouted at once.

"Told you they'd take it well." Said Dick, still hiding towards the back of the room.

"What do you mean we're not from this planet?" I asked.

"Look, you're parents are the grand rulers of Tamaran, a world off in the Vega star system. Basically royals. In space they have diplomatic marriages, where their youngs marry another heir of the royal blood line as a peace treaty. They didn't want that life for you, so they sent you to this planet because the resemblence was so familiar. But your powers are much more than a normal Tamaranians. There's something missing and we need to find out what. Ladies, I would like you to accompany me to go to Tamaran, meet your parents and get to the bottom of this." Hal said, throughout the whole speech his face was monotone. I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

I didn't know what I was feeling either. Hate, betrayal, confusion, saddness, lonely, rejected. This was all happening so fast, I almost didn't believe it was true.

"Honestly, this is some sick joke. Right? I mean seriously. Us. Royals. Princesses? That just doesnt fit." Kom said.

"It will all get cleared up if you would just come with me." Hal said.

"No! If you think we're gonna go to some planet and meet our 'parents', then I don't think so. We've worked our whole lives, getting through with no parents. If they don't want us in their lives then thats how its gonna be. Thank you, Hal, but we can take it from here." She said, grabbing her purse and headed to the door.

"But Miss-

"NO! I will not go with you. And neither will Kori." She yelled, almost in tears. "Let's go, it's late and you need to go to bed before school." she said turning towards me.

"No." I said quietly.

"What?" Kom asked.

"I said no. I'm meeting my parents whether they want to see me or not. Im figuring all this out and if you don't want to go then so be it. But I will get my answers. I'm sorry Kom, but you can't change my mind." I tried to stay tough and not cry, but I was turning away from my sister. After everything we've been through. But I need answers. I need to meet them.

"Kori, if they wanted us in their lives then-"

"Then what? Kom, they put us here so we wouldn't suffer marrying someone we didn't love. They did it for us. Whether you respect that or not, that's what they did."

"How can you believe everything that Hal is saying! I mean how does he even know any of this!"

"Me knowing is my business and I will tell you when I trust you. But for now, I can't say. It's your choice to believe me or not, but I stand by my word." Hal interrupted.

"Look, we're sisters till the end. But I'm not going. You may go, but I cant face them. Not yet."

"But sister. Please. They would love to hear from you." I begged.

"No Kori. Now take my final word before I make you stay home too." She said sternly.

"Very well." I said bowing my head.

"So it's settled, we leave at dusk for Tamaran. Dick, you may escort the ladies back home and give Kori time to pack, then bring her back here. Then you may rest before departure. Any questions?"

We all shook our heads no. I was excited but leaving Kom behind wasn't what I was wanting to do.

"Alright, Kom, I'll follow you from behind. When you get home, Kori pack your things as fast as possible. It's getting late and Im already getting kinda tired." Dick said.

We left leaving Hal behind. The drive was short and quite. Dick only lives 10 minutes from me so the silence didn't last too long. We got to the house and I quickly went upstairs to pack.

I didnt know how long I'd be there so I packed for a week. I grabed a lot of comfy clothes and all my toilitries. When I was finished packing I headed back dowstairs to see Kom and Dick having a conversation. I slowly creeped up so I could hear them without them knowing. I don't eavesdrop much but I do it if I think it's necessary.

"Please watch out for her and keep her safe. I'd die if she got hurt or killed." I heard Kom say sadly. I really wish she was going but it was her decision.

"Don't worry, I will. I know I've only known her a couple of days but, she just glows and stands out from the crowd and I have this feeling where I need to protect her." Dick said quietly.

"So, you like her?"

"Well, no. I mean we just met." he said blandly. I was kinda sad. I mean I do have a crush on him but he's right. We could get tired of each other, we dont know. But only time will tell.

"Dick, love doesnt affect age, or time, or any other factor. How you feel is the only thing that matters. Kori's been hurt enough. Make sure she's not gonna get hurt again, even if she's with another guy. Be her best friend."

"Karen is her best friend, I'm not gonna take that away." He announced quickly.

"That's not what I mean. Just be close to her and watch out for her. Karen does but sometimes she's not the best influence." Kom was right. Karen sometimes did things I never liked.

"Okay"

I walk out into view with three heavy bags in my hands.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." I said with a small smile on my face.

"I'll leave you two to say goodbye. May I?" He asked, gesturing to my bags. I handed two of the three and thanked him.

"Be safe." Kom said running up to hug me. She was crying. It was enough to make me cry. I had no idea when I'd be back. I sure was gonna miss her.

"I will." The hug lasted a good five minutes.

"I love you, Kori" She said in sobs.

"I love you too Kom" I broke the hug and turned away and grabbed my bag.

"Tell mom and dad I said hi, if they aren't mad you're there." She said with a smile.

"I promise." I waved goodbye and exited the house.

I walked off the porch to see Dick standing by the car waiting.

"Thank you for all this. It really means a lot." I said.

"No problem." He smiled.

He opened the car door for me and helped me in. He closed the door shut behind me and walked over to the drivers side.

The ride to his house wasn't as quiet as the ride with Kom earlier. Well, if listening to music counted. I was too nervous to talk. I mean, I'm in Dick Grayson's car for goodness sake!

Karen! I need to text her and tell her I'll be gone! She must be worried.

'Hey Karen! I won't be around for a while, family business and neither will Dick. I will explain everything when I get back. XOXO'

I sent the message and turned my phone off. I doubt I'll be able to text later so might as well leave it here.

We arrive at his house and it was almost 3 A.M. I headed into the house where Hal was asleep on the couch. Dick came in after me and sat my bags by the door. I took it we weren't taking his car to wherever we were going.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want and I can camp out in here with Hal." He whispered trying not to wake him up.

"It is no problem, I am fine with the floor." I whispered back.

"I insist. You're the guest."

"Very well." I smiled and he returned it. We head to his room and he packs for the trip while I get snuggled in his covers. Let me just say, this day just keeps getting better and better.

"I'll wake you up at 5:30 with breakfast ready. I think we'll leave around 6:30. It gives you time to do whatever you need to get done." He said with a smile.

I nodded my head and he turned and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight" He yawned.

"Goodnight" I smiled.

He turned the lights off and exited the room.

 **Author's Notes**

This chapter would have to be my favorite so far. I'm sorry I posted late! I was super busy! I promise more tomorrow though. Anyways, keep reviewing! I like hearing about your thoughts on the story. It keeps me motivated and gives me clues as to what you guys really enjoy!


	7. Leaving For Tamaran

**6:00 A.M. Dick's House**

I sat at the table eating breakfast. Today we leave to see my parents. I'm kind of nervous but also excited. Without Kom here I'm facing this thing alone. Well not completely.

"Hey Kori, We're about to load into Hal's car then we'll leave a bit early since we're basically ready." Dick said entering the room.

"Okay, but may I ask where we are going to find a ship to take us to space?"

"Hal knows a guy." He said grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Of course. Another secret from him. Any secrets that you're hiding Dick?" I asked rolling my eyes. I might as well know if he does so I'm not completely clueless.

"Um, yeah. But it's a secret and I can't tell you." He said looking at the floor. "We should get going."

"Of course, no problem." I lied, giving him a fake smile.

"Look Kori, it's not that I don't trust you it's just a secret that I've never told anyone."

"Because you don't trust anyone." I pointed out.

"I trust people, just not enough for this." He said taking a drink of his water.

"Very well."

So much for a good friendship between us. He knows everything about me and I know almost nothingabout him. It's just not fair he gets to be in on my personal life and I barely got a word about his parents. I understand it's hard and all, but before this morning I didn't even know my parenta exsisted and I still told him all about me.

I got up and washed off my plate. I walked into the living room to see Hal and Dick waiting. I grabbed two of my bags and walked out, not really wanting to talk to either of them.

I climbed into the very back of the suburban, stuck my headphones in and didn't talk the whole drive. Dick looked back at me a few times and asked what I was listening to but I ignored him. I don't expect him to open up to me so fast, but if he's closed off like that to everyone, I dont want to be another one of those people who think they know him but don't.

We finally arrive at a house not far from L.A., California. It was beaitiful, really.

"Welcom Hal and Dick." Said the man shaking their hands. "And you must be Kori Anders, what an honor to meet you my princess." He bowed and gave my hand a gentle shake.

I'm still not use to this 'princess' thing. It just doesn't feel like me.

"You may come in, I have the ship ready for you." The man said.

"Thanks Clark." Hal said.

We entered his housed and went to the elevator. I mean an elevator. In his house.

"This is Clark Kent, he works with my father and Hal on professional business." Dick said.

"You mean 'secret' business. Don't worry, I wont snoop." I said rolling my eyes and bumping into his shoulder when I passed him.

We got on the elevator and Clark pressed a button that scanned his thumb. We headed down and it felt like we went pretty far down. When the door opened it revealed the ship. It wasn't huge but it wasnt small.

"The ship contains a pilot and co-pilot seating, along with three passenger seats, a small kitchen, a full sized bathroom and 2 small bedrooms. Since the flight to Tamaran is a 4 day trip, you'll need a bed to sleep on. Any questions?" Clark asked.

"No, that'll be all. Thank you again Clark, this means a lot." Hal said shaking his hand once more.

"Anytime. Have a safe trip and good luck Kori." Clark said and went back to the elevator.

We took our bags and loaded onto the ship. I went straight to one of the bedroom because I was extremely tired and wanted to be alone.

"Kori, maybe you should buckle up in a seat when we lift off, it could be dangerous." Dick said, stopping me before I shut the bedroom door.

"What are you my mom now? First it's a whole load of secrets and now you're telling me what to do."

"I'm just trying to help Kori, you don't need to get rude and give me the cold shoulder. I have my reasons why I cant tell you and if you were nice enough you'd understand." He yelled.

"Oh so I'm not nice now! Well that's just perfect! I guess it was a waste for you to come on this trip!" I yelled back.

"I came to support you!"

"No you came because my sister wanted you too, because she's too protective!"

"What makes you say that." he said folding his arms.

"I heard you two talking before we left my house this morning. About you 'protecting me' and crap. Well I can take care of myself."

"That's not the reason." He said frowning.

"Then what was it?" I said, still fumed with rage.

"You're not liks other girls Kori! I just have this sense that I need to protect you. Like if I don't then it's my fault if you get hurt. Don't ask me why because I don't know either. But that's just how I feel. Now I'm sorry for all this secret stuff but you'll learn in time. You're smart enough you can figure it out. Now please, come to the deck so we can safely take off." He said, seeming to have no emotion.

I felt bad. For yelling. I didn't mean for it to get like that so quickly, but what he said about needing to protect me, strangly I really want him here to protect me. I also feel like I can protect myself but it feels better to know he'll be here. We just met but we have these feelings. But what if is just infatuation, and after all this, and we get back to school, he'll find someone else.

That's what I fear the most. Getting my heart shattered again.

"Okay." I retreated. We walked down the corridor and into the deck. Hal was in the pilot seat while Dick took a seat next to him in the co-pilot seat. I sat in the back in the passengers seat.

"Alright, engines are ready." Hal said shifting the gears. "You ready?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes" I said uneasily.

"Then off we go. Hold on tight." Hal said while lifting us slightly in the air. "Takeoff is in 3. 2. 1."

After 1 we blasted in the air. I screamed and closed my eyeseyes tightly shut, squeezing my seat belt.

When the ship finally settled I opened my eyes and looked out the window. All I could see was stars that stretched out far beyond. It was so beautiful. This was only the first step at going to Tamaran. This was the first step to seeing my parents.

 **Author's Notes**

Hey everyone! I know this is short but I'm super busy with homework but very excited about next chapter. There's gonna be some romance between Dick and Kori! I've been waiting for this moment to come! I promise after this trip to Tamaran is over I will add some romance betreen Garfield and Rachel in as well as Victor and Karen. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Small things bring people closer

**12 P.M. Clarks Spaceship**

I lay in one of the bedrooms in the spaceship counting down the hours until we reach Tamaran. I'm really not sure what to expect. Will my parents be happy to see me, or tell me to leave as soon as we get there? So many thoughts are running through my head, I just wish Kom was here.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Come in!" I yelled.

Dick pokes his head through the door with a slight smile on his face. I feel bad for fighting with him but, his secrets makes him distant and I hate that.

"I brought you some food. Its space food so it's probably not that great, haha."

"Thank you." I smiled and happily took the bowl from his hand. It looked like some kind of soup. Like chicken noodle soup.

"I hope you like Chicken Noodle Soup. It's the only decent thing in there that seems edible." Dick said. I was right, that is what this is.

"I like it. I do wish to apologize though." I said, twirling the spoon in the soup and looking down at it sadly.

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"Well I got angry when you wouldn't share your secrets but I should've respected your privacy. I hope we're still friends."

"Definantly."

We sat there for a bit while I finished my soup. I sat the bowl on the table beside me and looked up at Dick. He seemed sad. I grabbed his hand and he looked up at me with a slight smile.

"Look, Dick, we haven't known each other for a while but I feel like I can be myself around you, and share anything with you. I just wish you felt the same." I said silently, still holding onto his hand. I do like him, but with my whole life changing, I cant add him to my equation when there are still a lot of missing numbers.

"Honestly, I do. I really wish I could tell you everything but I just don't know how long you'll be in my life."

"What do you mean?"

"Kori, your whole life is changing and I can see it in your eyes, depending on what happens, I don't fit in your life. I have a feeling, deep in my heart that I cant ever lose you. Its strange considering we met a few days ago, but the feeling is there. I care too much about you to tell you everything. You could get hurt."

I really don't understand me being able to get hurt but I guess that's part of the secret so I just shrugged it off.

"I understand Dick."

"Call me Richard. " He said, letting go of my hand.

"Why?"

"Because I want you too. You don't treat me like some prize and I want you to be as close to me as you can with the secrets." He got up and started heading for the door.

"Richard?" He turned back around.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming with me. I couldn't have done it without you by my side."

What happened next was totally unexpected. He comes back towards me and swoops down for a kiss. It was so fast but tender. Man he's a great kisser. Wait. I'm kissing Dick Grayson!

When he pulled back he looked at me and smiled.

"You're welcome." And with that he left me in the room, speechless.

 **Authors Notes**

So very sorry its been so long! Lots of personal stuff came up but I am back for good! Ill try to post a chapter every night at 10 P.M. Central Time. I hope you guys liked this little chapter. Stay tuned for the arrival of Tamaran! Let me know how I'm doing in the reviews!


	9. Do we feel the same?

**12:55 P.M. Clark's Spaceship**

I walked out of the bedroom where Kori was staying. I cant even think. I just kissed her.. She's not just any other girl. I actually really like her. There is just something between that I cant explain.

"Hey!"

I turn around and see a mad looking Kori.

"What?" I ask, a bit scared.

"What the hell was that? You kiss me then walk out? How amazing and dramatic of you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say, like 'how was it?' or 'did you like it?'. I don't even know if you did like it and I really like you and I'm kind of embarrassed because of the kiss."

Just then the ship rocked really hard from turbulence.

"What was that?" Kori asked really worriedly.

"I have no idea." I ran to the front of the ship with Kori right behind me.

"Hal, what's going on?"

"It's fighter jets. Looks like they think we're some kind of threat. Please sit down and buckle up, we need to get out of this solar system before we get blown up."

I sit in the seat next to Kori and I buckled up. The ship shook again and Hal increased our speed. I looked over at Kori and she was squeezing her seatbelt and her face was all scrunched up. I found it very cute and I smiled.

"Please hurry, I do not like this." Kori said, still squeezing her seatbelt.

In an instant I grabbed her hand and gave her a smile, trying to calm her down and I was successful.

"Okay, we're out. You may go back to rest now." Hal said.

Kori got up in a hurry and I followed her down the hallway.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just a bit shaken. That was extremely scary."

"Maybe you should get some rest. You've been up since early this morning and you look really tired."

"Can you maybe lay with me? Just until I fall asleep." She asked.

"Of course." I smiled at her.

It's weird of her to ask but If she's scared then I want her to feel safe and protected. That is what I came here for anyways. We finished walking to the room and went in. She jumped on the bed and just laid there. I took my shoes off and I put the blanket over her and tucked her in. I laid on top of the covers so it wouldn't be that awkward.

"You can get under the covers as well. I don't mind." She said as she closed her eyes.

"I'm okay." I whispered.

She didn't respond so I assumed she was asleep. I laid there looking at her while she slept. She looks so peaceful and happy. Her life is changing so fast yet she still is the happiest person I've seen. In a way I guess I admire her for that. She is such a strong women.

After about 20 minutes I decided to get up and go talk to Hal. I wasn't going to sleep anyways.

"Hey Hal, do you need me to take over a bit so you can get some rest?" I asked walking up next to him.

"No, I got it. I don't get tired much but I may need you to in about 10 hours so you can rest or do whatever you need to do."

"Okay." I said as I took a seat in the spot next to him.

"So how's Kori?"

"She's doing good. Much better than I expected. Knowing she's been living a life that wasn't actually meant for her probably shocked her most. But she's really excited to see her parents. Her biggest worry is probably being accepted by them."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is. How are you both doing. Like your relationship?"

That question got me. He's never asked me these kinds of questions before.

"Um fine I guess. I mean we're friends."

"There seems to be some tension between you two. Is there a certain reason for that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I mean I kinda kissed her. I wasn't sure if she liked it or if it was ok for me to do it so I just left and she got mad that I did."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I looked down at my feet and twiddled my thumbs in my lap.

"Well good luck with that. Make sure you both are on the same page about this relationship, if not then you'll both be lost. Being Nightwing also has its responsibilities. You first need to make sure what you want and go from there."

He had a point. I don't really know if a 'relationship' is what she wants from me, or if it's even what I want. It's something we need to settle, but first we need to worry about getting to Tamaran. That is what is most important.

 **Author's Notes**

Well I think I'm gonna wind down a bit on the romance between them unless you guys want more of it. Let me know in the reviews! I will also make the chapters longer from now on. Next chapter they arrive at Tamaran finally! Stay tuned!


	10. The truth is revealed

**5:30 P.M. Vega System**

We are about 30 minutes out from Tamaran and I am very nervous. I didn't get much sleep last night because I have been figuring out what to say when I get there. Im sitting on the bed looking at a photo of me and Kom 3 years ago at Christmas. We had the best day that day. In the morning we opened presents and I had received my very first phone and Kom had gotten a new laptop for college, we then ate a good breakfast and headed out to play in the snow. We built a snowman and called him Mr. Freeze.

Thinking about our memories makes me realize that our lives are completely different now. We actually have parents but we are also not humans. Our whole lives we've been living a huge lie. But now the secretes will be uncovered.

 **6:15 P.M. Tamaran**

The planet is not as large as you would think. It's half the size of earth and looks white and pink. Definantly not what I expected.

"So this is where I was born." I said, tearing up.

Dick came up behind me and grabbed my hand as we landed.

"I'll be right here for you. Just remember that." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you."

When we finished landing Hal came up to us by the door,

"Kori, it's not to late to turn back. Are you 100% sure this is what you want?" Hal asked.

"Yes, I need to know what I am, and who I am."

"Very well." He stepped in front of us and opened the door. As we were stepping out, we were greeted by three guards, I'm assuming that is what they are.

"Who are you and what is your place here?" One of the guards asked.

"Um what did he say?" Asked Dick.

"Beats me." Shrugged Hal.

"He asked who we were and what we were doing here." I told them.

"Ohh they must be speaking a different language. Only Kori must know." Stated Dick.

"But how if I was raised on earth?"

"Excuse me?" The guard pushed.

"Yes, I am here to see the uh, grand ruler?" I said hesitantly.

"HA! This must be a joke. The grand ruler may not be visited by people he does not know of."

"Excuse me guard but I'll take it from here." Said a lady.

She walked out from behind the guards. She was tall and had beautiful purple eyes, much like Kom's and bright red hair. In fact, she looked much like her too.

"Hi, I am Luand'r, The Grand Rulers spouse." She said in english, to where Dick and Hal could also understand.

I couldn't believe it. My mother was standing right in front of me.

I locked eyes with her and my world stopped. She looked like she was in shock. In an instant she ran up to me and embraced me in a tight hug that I gladly gave back. We both broke into tears while she stroked my hair.

"Oh my darling Koriand'r. Oh how I've missed you so." She said in between sobs.

"Mother, what happened. Why did you send me and Kom away?"

She finally pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I could tell she truly loved me, even though she barely knew me. That's when I knew she meant all good things to me and my sister.

"Let us all go into the palace for a drink."

She started walking and we soon followed. By the time we got to the room it felt like we just walked a marathon. I mean this place is huge!

"Please make yourselves at home. I will be back shortly." Luand'r said as she exited the room.

I looked around and this place was very strange. The couch was very large, and there was a chair that didn't look like a chair.

I took a seat on the couch while Dick took a seat next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I could be worse but I am okay. I could see It in her eyes that she was scared. But I don't know of what. I just hope she isn't angry at me for coming."

"Its will be fine and I highly doubt that she is angry at you. In fact, she actually seemed very happy you came."

"Yeah I guess." I said looking down at my hands.

We waited for another 20 minutes until she finally returned. But she returned with a very large man.

"Koriand'r, I would like you to meet someone very special. This is Galfore, your godfather. He is the one who took you to earth on our command. He took care of you and Kom your early years. He has done so much for us."

"It is nice to finally see you again Princess." Galfore said while bowing.

"It is nice to finally meet the man that helped my family. But please, why did Kom and I have to leave Tamaran?" I asked my mother.

"Well, your father needed a male heir to the throne, to take over Tamaran when he passed. But we were not expecting two girls. But we were so blessed. But when you were both born, we had to keep you hidden, so we faked your deaths. We could not bear to keep you both and just raise you until you were to wed someone you didn't love and we also wanted to give you a life away from the royalty here on Tamaran, because it is harsh. But something terrible happened. There are this species called Gordanians, and they are very cruel and only care about things that benefit you. They had found out you were alive and said that if we handed you over as slaves then they would keep our secrete but if we did not they would expose us. We instantly refused their offer and was ready to be exposed."

Hearing this has made me start to cry. My mother was crying as well, Dick grabbed my hand and squeezed it to let him know he was here with me.

"But instead they came in the palace in the deep night and snuck around the guards. They had taken you." She then collapsed and just started balling.

I went over and hugged her. We both sat there crying.

"We tried to find you. But they went completely off the charts. Until someone finally caught eye of them leaving the Vega system. Instantly your father and I sent and army to retrieve you both and they were successful. 6 moths you were gone and we took that long to find you. We still can't forgive ourselves for it. You were only 2 years old. Barely a toddler. When you got back, you looked terrible. Sleep deprived and food deprived. But you also had this energy no other Tamaranians possessed. Your father questioned one of the Gordanians on the ship and he claimed they were tested to see how much sun a Tamaranian could consume but they did something wrong in a test and you both died. They hurried to bring you back to life in fear of losing their test subjects and they succeded but you were both different. Kom attacked one of them and killed him trying to escape and that was when they had rescued you. As soon as you got back, we decided to send you to earth, to get you both away from them and the harsh world of Tamaran. So we sent Galfore and that is the last time I saw you. I am so sorry my darling and I hope you can one day forgive me."

"I already have mother." I said, still holding her.

We cried for so long we lost track of time. The truth is finally being revealed.


End file.
